


are we trendy yet?

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Climb Your Boyfriend Challenge, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, they're third years or something I can't choose but they're in high school still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Takaya and Ren try the climb your boyfriend challenge.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	are we trendy yet?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://atashidakara.tumblr.com/post/627651102585847808/okay-why-am-i-suddenly-imagining-abemiha-doing) post. 
> 
> me in my last fic: i'm just so depressed  
> also me: so guess what i saw on tumblr!!

Ren first showed it to him when they were in bed, his phone a hundred times too bright for the dark room and his volume on high. 

Takaya had pulled his glasses down on his nose and shielded his eyes as he watched the mess that was in front of him. 

It was not what he expected, or it wasn't what he thought Ren watched. It was a video compilation of some new trendy boyfriend challenge— which Takaya noticed during the time Ren had forced him to watch it— there were two versions, the one where the person climbing over their boyfriend was helped, or one where they did it themselves pulling themselves over their boyfriends body. Takaya didn't know which one was worse, especially after watching a couple close knees to the balls clips. 

"Is someone going to fall or?"

Ren looked surprised, maybe even a little disappointed turning his phone back to himself, the flashing colors of his screen painting his face in a weird light. "I-I thought it was cute."

"Oh," Takaya's brain buffered, took a couple seconds to realize what Ren was implying. " _Ooooh_ -"

Upon realizing it, Takaya wanted to groan, shake his head and say 'no way am I letting you climb all over me.' But Ren was staring at him with those big wide eyes of his, the normal brown color reflecting the video still playing on his phone and Takaya decided he was okay getting kneed in the balls by the boy next to him. 

* * *

And now they were here, in the living room of Takaya's house. He prayed that Shun's game lasted awhile, because if anyone walked in while they were doing this he would die of embarrassment, and he was sure Ren would too. 

The boy was nervously sitting on the floor, his fingers fiddling with the small charm hanging from his phone as another compilation played quietly in the background. 

Takaya double checked the front door, making sure it was locked. That way it would at least give them some extra seconds to not be caught in the act before joining Ren on the floor. 

"So what do I have to do?"

Ren turned his phone so Takaya could see, the charm falling in the palm of his hand. 

"D-do you wanna… be the one climbing?"

Takaya watched the video closely before deciding, "Absolutely not, I'd break you."

Ren looked taken aback, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout, "I-I'm strong." 

"Yes you are, but your killer grip is better for climbing," Takaya watched a girl emerge from between her boyfriends legs, "Just please don't accidentally grab my dick."

Ren laughed at that, muffling the giggles with the palm of his hand. "I-I'll try."

"Don't just try!" Takaya threatened Ren with jazz fingers inching closer to the boy next to him, "If you grab my dick I'll drop you."

* * *

"If I drop you, aim for the pillows." Takaya looked over his shoulder at Ren who was nervously bouncing side to side before pointing at the pile of pillows they made.

Ren nodded and Takaya sighed, "Okay, I'm ready."

Takaya was in fact not ready, Ren hit his back harshly and it took everything in him not to fall over right then and there, but he wrapped his arms around Ren's knees urging the boy around him. 

Ren went slowly, his hands shaky as he reached one over to hold onto the collar of Takaya's shirt before slinging a leg over his hip and ducking under his arm. 

Takaya kept himself stable, dropping one hand over to help Ren's leg reach across his stomach. Once Ren had made it around him, they took a couple seconds to catch their breath. 

"This i-is scary." Ren laughed softly, and Takaya smiled. 

"You're heavier than I remember," Takaya leaned forward to press a kiss against Ren's jutted out lip. 

"S-so—"

Takaya already knowing what the boy was going to say _(he was going to apologize for something that wasn't his fault)_ stopped him with another quick kiss, "Shut up."

"I-I'm ready."

Takaya nodded quickly, he had already almost forgotten what they were in the middle of something and this was not in fact supposed to be a cute romantic moment. 

He wrapped his arms underneath Ren as the boy pressed on his shoulders to throw himself over his back. Takaya's legs started to shake, as Ren wiggled down his back, arms wrapped tightly around Takaya's stomach. 

Takaya was not lying when he said Ren had a killer grip, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

He could feel Ren's laugh from where his chest was pressed against his back and that alone made Takaya join him. 

It was a couple seconds of Ren struggling down Takaya's back, a couple seconds of Takaya almost getting kicked in the face before an arm slinked around his thigh. 

When Ren peeked his head through Takaya's legs he smiled brightly, "Peeka-aboo!"

Takaya felt winded, he stared down at Ren's bright red face and his stupid smiling as he struggled to wrap his other arm around Takaya's thigh and he felt like he had just fallen in love for the second time. Which was stupid and cheesy and the thought alone had Takaya smiling stupidly to himself, because really when had he gotten so soft? 

"T-this is. Uhh y-you need to grab… my h-hands."

"Oh shit sorry," Takaya reached down to hold onto Ren's forearms while the boy did the rest of the work. 

Ren struggled to pull himself up, gripping Takaya's wrists tightly as he struggled one leg through the small gap between his legs. 

Takaya grunted in fear, really hoping Ren didn't accidentally hit his dick. He was successfully able to slip his other leg through without hurting him.

Takaya had never been more relieved.

Ren continued to pull himself up, wrapping his legs around Takaya's waist while pushing on Takaya's wrists to lift himself up the rest of the way. 

Once high enough he wrapped his arms around Takaya's neck with a cheer. 

Takaya sighed out in relief, just glad he didn't get hit in the dick or drop his boyfriend. 

"Can I put you down now?" Takaya kept Ren up with his arms underneath him, his head leaning softly against the side of Ren's. 

Ren shook his head, "N-no, mm' comfy."

Takaya sighed, resting his chin on Ren's shoulder because once again there was no way he could say no to the boy — _baby_ — in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i killed my brain with the amount of videos i watched. it made me painfully aware of how much i lowkey want a girlfriend, but not really cause uhh i'm not mentally stable enough 😔
> 
> also taka's first lines were the same thing i said the entire time i was watching these compilations, anyway leave some comments, have i mentioned i LOVE receiving comments? but seriously please do, they're the only thing that keeps me motivated.


End file.
